A lover's Twisted Game
by briie-xo
Summary: Story: Izaya Orihara; Yandere X The reader. Izaya wants to keep you as his very own pet just for a sick game. What length will he go through just to get you into his murderous arms? Will he manipulate your own emotions, force himself on you, harm those you love? Or kill you himself? He's got his very own, filthy ideas about what it's like to be in love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first story on this account and I hope you enjoy it!~ This first chapter will be short but the second is going to be a lot more longer! Please leave commets such as likes, dislikes and reviews!**

* * *

 _Do you hear it? The sounds of footsteps chasing after you, following you at a steady pace? What about that anonymous laughter he's giving out? He's coming. So you better prepare to play some games~_

"I found you!~" The black haired male exclaimed happily. This man was Izaya Orihara. He's the sadistic, yandere type. It just so happens he's been calling your phone non-stop, leaving creepy letters on your doorstep and harassing you every chance he gets. And this time.. he wanted to have some fun. He waited for the perfect opportunity to wait. And so now.. He's chasing you in this game of kick the can. Maybe the game was more of Hide an Seek, because you were trying to hide.

About a month ago is when this started. When the harassment got worse, you told your parents and called the police, showing them crucial evidence. unfortunately, the evidence was useless proof that the police couldn't catch a lead on. There were no verification if there was hair particles, fingernail fragments or DNA like blood or semen. There was even no fingerprints on the letters sent to you; almost as if he was wearing gloves. And now to the present time of this horror scene, he caught you running into a lonely dark hallway. If anything, It reeked of alcohol from a nearby club, and trash. The narrow area only had light escaping from the exit you previously ran in from, and rats scattered around trying to seek food and refuge among the garbage bags and newspaper crumbles. The air here was thick and stifling, warm in fact and it was almost as if you couldn't breath. You hyperventilated uncomfortably, trying to duck down behind the darkened cans.

He slowly walked towards you, a small grin across his thin lips. He looked around as his shadow grew bigger in front of you. "I know your here... little kitten... This place can't hide you for long. Estimated in research... a person running and screaming trapped themselves in a cornered spot, they don't last long. And trust me Y/N... i was the scientist of that theory." He said softly. He stopped right in front of you, grinning innocently. His eyes showed a expression of newly found wonder and imagination, almost as if he was thinking what to do to you. "...wanna know what happened to them? I CUT THEM UP!" He moved to grab you and You scream, yet your voice is nowhere to be heard. No one was around now ... at least not in this dark alleyway. Izaya pushed you against the freezing, stone-brick wall with force. The frost-biting feeling began to creep through your clothing, yet the only thing sending shivers down your spine is the man's cold exterior expression. He smirked, seeing you out of breath from running. He didn't seem to mind at all; seeing you panting and desperately gasping for air. In fact, the sound of your whimpering voice excited him a bit. He let out a sigh, feeling a bit frustrated from your somewhat quiet voice, but that only reminded him that he would make you scream out way louder in the future.

Izaya pulled out his switch blade and immediately held it up. The cold sensation of the metal pressed against your smooth skin on your upper arm, cutting it a bit as it was angled. A little blood dribbled down the rest of your arm and for the moment, you didn't care about your white blouse staining. The man's hands around you were so rough and they made you feel more uneasy then ever before in your life.

"As much as I love this game of tag, it's game over for you!~" He giggled. He lifted the knife up, about to swipe down in a threatening manner. H heard your little whimper, looking down at you. He was interested to hear if you would beg or not.

"W-wait!" You choke out, leaning against the wall. He paused, tilting his head curiously. "hm.. ah! Are you actually afraid of dying?" He asked. "Well.. here's a tip sweetie.. there is nothing in the afterlife. No heaven nor hell. Only darkness. It won't be your pain or any else more trivial that will disappear.. it'll be your very existence!" He smiled more proudly. He then suddenly grabbed your arm tightly, squeezing it a bit. He slashed down with the blade. You screamed out, wincing in agonizing pain as the blade came in contact with your skin. Blood dripped down, splattering all over the wet pavement and covering it in a pretty red. Izaya chuckled, using his blade to carve something into your squishy flesh. **"Mine"** read the bloody words covering your now red-stained skin. Izaya's smile decreased a bit as he paused. The pain you felt began to become overwhelming, causing your eyes to blur a bit.

"I've decided…" He began. "..I want you, my little pet." His voice echoed in a soft, seductive tone. "You belong to me. Unfortunately for you.. It's game over. And I have won." You felt him try to pick you up and shuddered at the feeling. His hands made you feel uncomfortable; those unwelcomed large hands that which began to grope a bit in the attempt to hold you close. You felt yourself beginning to be dragged and the light of the exit turned into a bright light, cars racing down the street roaring in sirens and engines. The reason why your screams were so invisible.

You passed out unconscious, your last vision of Izaya leaning close to your face. His smile intimidating and scarring you more than ever. Your body felt a overwhelming cold freeze over your body; but in fact, that cold was fear. The fear that Izaya ever so wanted to take advantage of.

* * *

 **I hope you guy's enjoyed! more chapters on the way! I'm not sure if I want to make this into a series or not.. so please leave a review and let me know!~~**


	2. Chapter 2 Slave

**Hey guys! This chapter is going to be a lot longer then the first one! Hope you enjoy it!~~ There's more about what's happening, and more details about Izaya and his little plans~**

* * *

" _Crack" "Pop" "Rip" You hear the sounds of a door opening and a playful laugh fading into the room. You felt cold. Cold, as if naked. Perhaps those were also sounds of clothing being ripped off your skinny frame? No. You still had your lacy black, bra and panties on. Your also blind; Unable to see as a blindfold covered your black eyes. Your face also felt sticky, as though your mascara was smeared from crying previously. You blush, feeling your cheeks heat up and you felt as though the man in the room can also feel it. You began to hear footsteps and his breathing a bit. He was walking closer. You began to shiver, feeling the bed sink down a bit and now you know; He was sitting right beside you. Frightened, you squirm and whimper. However; you couldn't move far from him. You hear shackles jingle and now you realize.. you were hand cuffed to the bed, arms and legs spread with all your naked glory._

The room was cold and damp. There was nothing around besides the bed you laid on, a light above you and a single chair. The cuffs you were previously attached to were hooked onto the wall besides the bed and on the floor for your ankles. There was only a single door; which had light shining from the bottom cracks. There was no windows and it seemed to be a prison. On the wall In front of the bed, There was a large mirror, though it was dirty and dusty.

"So now.. are you awake, my little pet?" His voice said softly. His voice was calming and soft.. almost as if he was taking in the sight of you. "Sorry you have to be naked love. But I couldn't leave my fingerprints all over the crime scene~ though.. You do have some coverage.~" You bite your lip a bit, and nor for a mere second.. you stop trembling.

"W-what crime scene?" you ask curiously. Your voice cracked a bit. Your lips chapped and mouth dry, and you felt as though you were going days without water. "Ah the one of me kidnapping you of course!~~" He giggled. You suddenly felt his warm palm on your upper chest. Though you can't see, you felt his amusing stare, piercing your body like knives. It made you rather nervous. "You have to admit, it was quite romantic! A girl followed by a admire, given love letters and now.." He paused. "Your mine!"

"Let m-me go!" You stuttered. "..but why Y/N? Your mine.. You do love me to! Don't you?" he responded in a small, saddened voice. He moved, leaning closer. You felt his hand on the back of your head now, and immediately you can see. You blink, feeling your vision began to become clear once again. You look over to see him. "Handsome.." Your voice whispers. He smiled more.

"ah! Did you say I'm handsome? You must be trying to win over my most love and affection!" He said, standing up and doing a short spin. He was acting a bit dramatic with his words and gestures. "b-but didn't you just say.. you loved me?" you ask, confused. He looked down at you, and began to laugh.

"Hahaha! Oh my! Little pet.. I love all humans!" he sighed. He placed his hand over his heart and closed his eyes, tilting his head up a bit. "I love them all.. I love each and every one of them! They're so easy to break and so fun to manipulate! Humans are like glass. Everyone knows they are fragile yet they are so careless of each other!" He chuckled. He pulled out his switch knife from his pocket, licking the tip a bit. He paused and clicked his tongue. You looked at him, afraid. "w-what are you-"

"-Yet! You know something? The flexible one's are harder to bend.. but the stubborn ones are faster to break!" He interrupted. He then pointed the knife at you, smirking. "Y/N, you're in the same boat as the other little Guinea pigs of this world! I love you all the same. No more and no less! The only difference?" He kneeled down beside you. You tried pulling away, trying not to cry again out of pure fear. Nothing but fear. It filled your chest as if you were suffocating and it made your stomach knot up a bit.

"..I find you more interesting than them all. I kill them. And I'm going to resist the urge of killing you too. Now.. we're going to dinner!" He stood up happily. He walked over to the single chair and grabbed the clothing off of it. He then walked back over, practically throwing them on you before beginning to unlock the shackles around your wrists and ankles. The cuffs lift your skin red and a bit bruised. He smiled, seeing the marks. Touching the painful lines deep into your flesh, you wince.

"Now change and meet me out in the living room when you are ready." He commanded. He began walking over to the door. He opened it, pausing. "Oh and one more thing.. If you say anything about this, what I do, and that your being forced to stay here against your will…" He turned his head slightly to look at you.

"I'll slit your throat like the dirty pig you are." He mumbled, glaring. His eyes were shallow and emotionless. He turned back around, walking out and closing the door behind him.

You froze, shaking as the constant tears began to stream down your cheeks. "Please someone… Help me!" Your mind screamed out desperately. You held your breath, thinking to yourself.

"I-I have to escape.." You whispered. You looked around, noticing the condition of the room. "how many girls has he kept locked up in here?" You wonder. "Hurry up!" You heard the other call angrily. You hesitantly obliged, standing up weakly as you dressed. You blushed at the outfit he's given you. It was a mini skirt with a thong, and a matching see through crop top that had sleeves, and with a white bra. You looked at the mirror, standing. You looked so vulnerable, your naughty bits a little visible as well. You now look at the door, slowly walking up to it. It creaked as you opened it and the sudden light began to blind you. It was like the heaven gates.

Izaya sat there in his usual black, His fuzzy jacket beside him. There was a table in front of him and what looked like a checker board. There were strange game pieces and you wonder, _"why would he be playing this sort of game by himself?"_ However, that answer was irrelevant. The living room was well lit with large windows and lights on. There was a second story that was set up to be like a loft, which contained a desk and chair as well as a computer. You look to the left, seeing a couple decorative plants and a large bookshelf. But beyond that.. something else caught your eye.

A jar with a women's head in it.

You take a step back, looking at the other as if he was a crazy man. He smiled, standing up. "Ah my, you look so gorgeous!" He chuckled. He walked over, grabbing your hand tightly and pulled you towards the door. You struggled a bit, but then refused to resist. _"I'll slit your throat like the dirty pig you are."_ His threat still rang in your head, fresh. He's already cut his message into your arm, there's not a chance he wouldn't do that as well. "I-izaya.." you whispered. He stopped, looking down at you. "T-the letters you sent.. Y-your name's, Izaya Orihara. Right?" You asked shyly.

"You are correct. Surprised you remember from the first letter I've sent." He replied back. He looked up, glancing at the head before now continuing to pull you towards the door once more. You were about to ask him about the head, but decided not to. The sunlight was warm, and the air somewhat chilly. He pulled you to his car, immediately opening the door and throwing you inside. You whimpered, feeling anxious as he walked around and climbed in. He looked over to you, resting a hand on your inner thigh. He smirked, feeling you trembling,

"mn,. Don't worry pet. I won't touch you. Not unless I'm drunk or I just need to relieve myself.. Your shy one. Tell me, have you ever done it with a guy?" He asked, teasing. You didn't know what to say. You shook your head no. Embarrassed, you close your eyes tightly and look away. He smirked in amusement, sliding his hand up more. "S-stop it.." You whispered desperately, biting your lip. You felt the two rings he wore, yet your thighs were heating them up a bit. He waited a bit before retracting his hand back.

He placed it on the steering wheel, releasing the parking brake after turning the car on. "Ah such a young girl indeed. I take it.. Your one of the stubborn ones." He chuckled to himself. He backed up and then switched the gear, beginning to drive. He rested his chin on his other hand, leaning against his side of the door slightly. You nervously look at him from the corner of your eye. Your bangs covered your face and hid your eyes a bit so he couldn't notice. Even so of your situation, the only thing that was driving you off edge.. was where he was taking you.


	3. Chapter 3 Content Pleasure

**This chapter is more rated M. Even if your not 18+, you won't listen. lol so enjoy!  
You'll need to know this!: **

**_Da. On I Tom vyslezhivayut pokhititelya_** _ **koshel'kov** : _"Yes. He and Tom are tracking down a purse snatcher."

 _**Prikhodyat Ii oni k vam yeshche chto-nibud' na golovu Kelti?**_ : "Have they came to you about Celty's head yet?"

 **Podruga?** : "Girlfriend?"

 ** _Da_ ** : "Yes."

* * *

" _I'm scared" "Where am I?" "How is this happening?" "Why me?"_ All these questions echoed in your head over and over again. It never stopped for a second. You spaced out, looking outside the window and it felt like you been cramped in this murder's car for hours. He hummed a bit, singing to the song and even though there was music playing on the radio, You couldn't hear anything over your own damn thoughts.

It really wasn't long before the car came to a halt. You looked over at Izaya and he smiled. He turned off the car and sat still as you slowly took off your seat belt. He looked at you, his smile now gone. You bite your dry lips, afraid of what's next.

"Remember what I said?" He asked. "Because if you don't remember, I can always do anything else to remind you. I'll make you understand thoroughly." He whispered in a emotionless tone. His voice sounded like there was no feeling's to it. No sense of love, concern or worry. You look over at him and whimpered softly as he grabbed a hand full of your hair. He tugged a bit, leaning close.

"Hm.. You wash every day?" He asked softly. You nod in response, shaking. "..Such a good girl." He smirked. Izaya released your hair, sitting back in his seat. He then looked out the window, watching the people talking and walking. He stared at some people that looked to be having specific emotions; upset or sad with a cheating boyfriend, angry on the phone with a family member, or even happy and laughing together in groups of friends.

"You know.. Human beings are awful creatures. They're so compulsive. Drunks are smelly, and some tease other's because they think it's funny for example.. Hell, I'm embarrassed to call myself a human being. What god wanted to create this hell hole such as this?" He asked himself out loud. "Even so, I personally don't believe in such things." Your lips now quivered as you hear your stomach growl.

He looked over, smiling. "Time to go. Now, I have rules." He grabbed your wrist tightly; The same wrist he had previously cut up the night before. You wince and scream in slight pain. Your body jumped at the contact, and couldn't stop squirming a bit. It was a normal reaction after all; the body's natural response to the situation around it.

"You are to stay close to me. And keep that mouth shut about this and your current state. You belong to me now, pet. And you know something?" He said sadistically. "..I can always chop off that pretty mouth of yours off anytime. So just keep that in mind cutie." He threatened. He did seemed to smile a lot when he felt excited or joyful. Or most likely he was interested in the outcomes of something happening in the future. But once getting on his bad side, there was no telling what can happen when he finally snapped. You shivered, nodding to his words as you looked down. It was hard not trying to cry or feel tears slide down your cheeks.

Izaya opened the door and stepped out the car, standing before slamming the door. He skipped around the car, giggling a bit and opened your door. "Hurry up and get out. Don't be such a nuisance." He whispered. You hurried and climbed out, obeying him out of fear. Looking around, You notice you were in the middle of Ikebukuro. The shop in front of you was that sushi shop. You would always come here with friend's. Simon and you knew each other. He was one of your friends. You began to get second thoughts, wanting to talk to him about your current forced situation. Izaya walked you up and inside. In a matter of seconds, both of you were being greeted.

"Izaya! Ah! And my dear friend, Y/N! Welcome, welcome!" Simon smiled, waving. He slowly walked over, wiping his hands off with a clean towel. He looked at your outfit, blushing a bit and you immediately felt so uncomfortable. Izaya greeted back and smiled. "Hey Simon. Long time, no see." He acted completely normal, as if nothing was wrong or out of the ordinary. Izaya walked over to the counter bar of the restaurant, pulling you along. You both sit down, and you of course, stay quiet.

"We got new spicy food! Sushi yummy! It cheap and good!" Simon replied, walking behind the bar. "Want to try?" He asked you and him. Izaya nodded. "Yes. Oh and one beer please." Simon nodded and began to fix up your sushi plates. You looked down, feeling awkward and yet afraid, more than ever. Izaya looked around. There were only one or two couples sitting in the back.

"Hm.. no customers? Did a new Sushi place open up somewhere else?" He asked, laughing a bit. Simon looked at him, laughing a little bit. "Ah no. It during week. People busy." He chuckled. You look up at Izaya, staring at him slightly. "Oh sure~" He teased. "ah looks like shizu-chan isn't here. Has he been here today?" He asked. Simon nodded.

"Da. On I Tom vyslezhivayut pokhititelya koshel'kov." He answered. "Prikhodyat Ii oni k vam yeshche chto-nibud' na golovu Kelti?" Izaya asked softly. "Net." Simon shook his head. "good." You looked at them, confused. They were speaking Russian. Izaya looked down at you, smiling. "Don't worry, Y/N. nothing to concern yourself over." He said. Simon reached over, sliding your food in front of you before giving Izaya his beer.

Simon didn't bother checking his ID for it anyway. He knew Izaya was 23. Yet he did not know about his _"Fun"_ Hobbies he liked to do to corpses. Just thinking about it made you sick. You stood up, covering your mouth as you headed towards the ladies room. You found an empty stall that was close and hurriedly closed it, locking it. You puked a bit, whimpering. You took your time letting it out and cleaning up. No one else was in there. "Thank god.." You whispered to yourself.

"Podruga?" Simon asked Izaya. "heh. No way! She's.. just no. She's helping me with something personal." He replied softly. He looked back as you came back, right after pampering yourself in the bathroom. You sat down, whimpering as you felt dizzy. Simon wanted to ask if you were alright, but hesitantly backed out. "Y/N, eat sushi. It good and make you feel better!" He said softly. He grabbed a glass of water and handed it to you. You didn't wait to drink the water and began to eat quickly. It was as if you went days without eating and you weren't sure if you'd get another chance to eat again later. Izaya watched you, his eyes dark and calm. Simon had left to do his job and even would talk to his co-worker in Russian. Izaya slowly ate, taking his time.

"Your being well awfully good tonight." Izaya whispered, finishing his meal. It had been about an hour and everyone else had left. You continued to look down, feeling a bit happy. "Thank you.." You whispered, feeling grateful for food. As a formal slave; you felt like, it was considered grateful to be praised. And right now, you felt he was praising you. Izaya stood up, laying some money down on the counter before grabbing your wrist. You winced a bit, trying to pull away as you followed him back to the car. However, he had a strong grip and it didn't allow you to break away from his grasp.

He waited for you to climb back into the car before quickly getting in himself. He started the car, looking forward as he pulled out the small lot. He drove out the street, heading in the opposite direction that you came from. "I have a job for you, hence why I wanted you personally." Izaya replied, sighing a bit. He locked both doors.

"W-what job?" You ask worried. It felt good to speak a bit, but you still felt as though you had to watch your words carefully. As Izaya drove, the city you came in was more dark then before; less crowded by people, less lights and public places still in use, more alleyways and hookers to be picked up by dirty men too. You looked around before looking back at him. He was silent. "Where are you t-taking me?" You asked, your voice shaking a bit. He remained silent. It wasn't long before he drove into a small forest up a hill in the outskirts of the city. He parked the car in a small clearing before turning it off. No people or animals really around and it was quite quiet. You began to feel fear, causing shivers to go down your spine. There was nothing but dirt and trees in your sight.

You would of tried to open the door and run, But Izaya's car can only be locked and unlocked from his side. The car wasn't like anything you seen before now realizing it. The inside had looked like it been personally modified, including the windows and locks. The only thing on the passenger door was the latch to open it. But no button to unlock the door.

"I love observing human beings. Seeing their reactions, how to manipulate their emotions and feelings about themselves or others. I like seeing how differently each and every one respond." He explained. He looked over at you. "It helps to see which ones are the stubborn ones and which are the flexible ones. So your job is to help me observe.. with that body of yours." While he talked, he slowly reached a hand around the console.

* * *

 **Rated M**

You looked at him confused but then suddenly felt your belt, unbuckle. Izaya jumped up, climbing on top of you in under a split second. While you were trying to figure out what's happening, you felt the seat fly back and now you were laying down. The male was on top of you, pinning you down against the seat. You blushed, feeling embarrassed. Immediately you began to scream and struggle.

"N-no! Leave me alone! G-get off!" You cried, tears staining your red cheeks. Your body began to tremble. Izaya smirked, acting fast. He sat on your thighs, which didn't allow you to move or kick him. He roughly grabbed your wrists, pulling them behind the seat's headboard. You screamed once more, feeling a cold metal around your wrists and locking up. "m-more.. handcuffs?" You whimper, your voice shaking. He sat up, nodding. You were unable to move your wrists out from behind the headboard. You were trapped. Izaya's moves were quite swift.

"Well. I couldn't have you trying to punch me while I observe, now can i?" He chuckled. He looked down at you, licking his lips a bit. You turned your head away, closing your eyes tightly. "Someone.. help me.." You whispered, crying. He laughed quietly. "We are at the other end of the city, where no one cares if someone is shot or killed.. or even raped. No one ever comes here to this graveyard." He chuckled.

"G-graveyard? B-but there's no tombstones!" You whimpered. He clicked his tongue, sliding his hands down your neck slowly and down to your chest. He groped your boobs a bit, watching your reaction. You bite your lip, hard as your body shook continuously. "mn.. Just because there's no tombstones, doesn't mean, yours truly doesn't bury anyone here!" He laughed. Your eyes widened.

"Monster!" You yelled out suddenly. A slap sound was then heard. Your breath hitched, unable to realize right away that your cheek was now red and stinging. Izaya's palm of his hand was all red. He slapped you without hesitant.

"Y/N.. you clearly don't get it. Every human being is a monster. Not a single one gets through their entire life without lying. Most don't get through their life without cheating. And half of the weak population kill themselves off! The stronger population kill others off in response to their mental illnesses! And a monster am i? Your such a hypocrite. You, yourself.. Is a monster!"

He leaned forward to her, one hand sliding underneath your shirt. His long, slim finger were freezing cold. It's always that same feeling. **Cold. Cold. Cold. Cold**. You felt his hand outlining the edge of your bra and reaching underneath you. You whimpered, sniffling as you heard a clasping sound. And Immediately, you feel the bra loosen around your breasts. His hand slid underneath, grasping onto one before beginning to squeeze. His index finger and his thumb wrapped around your hardened nipple, beginning to pinch it.

"a-ah!~" You let out a small moan. You blushed, shivering, Your pants were beginning to become more frequent and heavy. Your body said yes but your mind constantly said no. Izaya teased your body a bit, and locked your earlobe. "Y/N.. you're so warm~" He chuckled a bit. After a few moments, he sat up. He removed his hands from under your shirt as he looked down at him.

"Remember this." He stated proudly. Your mine. And I own you. Your my pet.. and forever.." he paused, slowly leaning close to you. You watched him, feeling light headed. You couldn't move or even think anymore. You had been crying too much and it was as if you couldn't anymore. The cold was slowing your body down. But not for long;

Izaya kissed your lips, forcefully while his hands roamed your body. You cried and struggled as best you could, begging and pleading. Some time passed by when Your voice began cry out in uncontrollable pleasure again and again, The windows fogged up with body heat on the inside as condensation covered them on the outside. Izaya grunted a bit, rocking his body between your hot thighs. He watched your every reaction as he did his "observation". He was rough and paid no attention to the mess that stained the black seat. The inside of the car had clothing laying on the floor and back seats. He leaned down, biting your neck and chest, leaving bite marks and hickeys. "I-izaya.. ah! P-please.. stop..~ ahh" Your voice was desperately erotic. You kept crying, but your body wouldn't refuse his advances. The car rocked back and forth, squeaking a bit.

At some point, he had unlocked your wrists that were now covered in bruises. You couldn't help but wrap your arms around his neck. You tightened up around him, causing him to push your legs up more. He grunted a bit, climaxing as the time passed. He panted, looking into your eyes with a cold look. He pulled away slightly, pulling up his clothing. He left you naked, not caring about your visibility at the moment.

"..my _**slave.**_ " He whispered. You panted heavily and You tiredly closed your eyes, wanting to sleep. Tears yet rolled down your cheeks at this constant moment. You passed out immediately.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for chapter 4!**

 **Just to let you guys know, this is a fast-timing story. So if it seems to be moving quickly, don't worry!**


	4. Chapter 4 Fragile Puppet

_**Hey guys! sorry it's been so long! I been busy this summer and I start stupid prison in two days from now.. so I won't be able to write much. But i will try!**_

* * *

 _The sounds of paper ripping and someone writing down, began filling your ears. Your wrists were cold and you already know your chained up. But; the room was warmer than before. Were you chained in a different room this time? You wonder._

"Dammit.. Shit!" A voice yelled. Your eyes slowly opened and you can slowly recall the night before. **Izaya took advantage of you completely** and **you let him**. Your body had failed you. You regret it. Your body was covered in bruises. Bloodied words covered your skin in scars as well. A ripped, filthy shirt covered you. It wasn't even your size. It had blood splatters all over it, yet; you couldn't panic or move. You knew worst things about this man and his twisted personal life.

You then look around, realizing you are laying on the same gray couch as before, chains running from your wrist to the downstairs basement, corridors. The room was lit, sunlight shining through the window. Izaya sat beside you, writing a report and as if he made a million mistakes, balled up paper laid around the floor. A women with brown hair sat at the desk across the room and glared at you with an irritated expression. Her name was Namie.

"Hey! Your prisoner woke up." Namie called. "….." You wanted to ask for help, to get out of here but your voice only squeaked a bit instead. You felt the pit of your stomach, boiling up inside you and causing a deathly, anxious feeling. You look up, seeing Izaya now staring down at you with a nonchalant smile.

"..And so she is." He answered Namie. He closed his notebook, standing up as he placed the notebook down. "God.. what the fuck did you do to her? She looks drugged out." Namie asked him. Izaya laughed, walking back over as he grabbed your wrists. He unchained you, grabbing you by the arm roughly. You winced once again, crying out. You felt sore and weak. Your legs wobbled a bit.

"I did no such thing. People who live their lives in drugs, disgust me." He replied, his smile turning into a frown. He glared at Namie, her expression never changing. "But of course.. I guess I can tolerate you, Dear Namie. You don't tell the police about me, or the head for that matter... and that is what makes me your ally!" He let out a chuckle. She sighed, looking down as she rubbed her temples.

"I-is she.. friend?" Your voice rose up a bit. Izaya looked down at you before beginning to drag you through the hallway. "A mere being who's as dark and sadistic as I am. But I'd say she's more of a physco." He answered you. You looked down, confused about the whole situation. _"What was your status to him? Were you dating now? Did he like you or just use you?"_ You thought to yourself. You were pulled into a smaller room and thrown into what seemed like a bathtub. He turned the light on, watching you. You were in a bathroom.

"You stink. So wash yourself up. Be out in 10 minutes." He demanded. He turned away, grabbing a towel. "I-Izaya! W..why did you.." You spoke, your voice shaking. Izaya stood up straight, his cold eyes piercing your body. He was silent for a moment before beginning to laugh sadistically. He picked up a clean shirt from the sink, setting it on the table besides the tub. You shook slightly, watching his every move cautiously. He kneeled down close to the tub, grabbing both your cheeks.

"Y/N.. Perhaps I do like you're a little bit. But that was simply an observation. Nothing more. I didn't care if you felt pain or pleasure. I didn't care what infection you can get. I'm well aware I can feel much more better with a more experienced girl. But girl's these days are so pathetic and demanding. They're so useless to me personally, and all they want is love and gentle connection. But I don't want that at all. I want to rip heads off, the skin from their necks separating in a splattering pool below their bodies and watch them. Sometimes, I count the number of time's they breath before they die. I watch as their eyes roll to the back of their heads. Sometimes, I'd even rip their tongues out and see how much they try to talk regardless of that missing organ." He explained in a small whisper.

He pulled your face closer, smiling as he licked your cheek. His saliva covered your flesh, starting with a warm sensation and slowly turning cold. You felt gross. You closed your eyes, crying out a bit as your body continued to scream in agonizing pain.

"Point is…. You were of some use to me. So if you behave, You'll have a fast and nice death in your future. But cutie; don't think I'll be nice to you like a prince charming just because of that fact. You're a doll for me to control. You're in my play house and you are the one tied up to the strings. Your nothing but a mere puppet." He finished.

He released your face, pushing you down in the bath as he suddenly turned on the faucet. He smirked, holding your face under the sudden running hot water. You struggled and coughed, your breathing beginning to change. You hyperventilated, sucking in water to try to get some air. Water poured down your throat, your taste buds burning and your face began to turn red as the tub filled up. It rose higher and higher, now covering your face. You kept your eyes closed tightly. Soon enough, you choke and gag. Your grip began to slow down with your movements. At this moment, Izaya pulled you up from the water. He was still chuckling a bit, he released you, watching you catch your breath. You coughed up water, crying and panting heavily. You almost drowned by this man's hands. Shaking, you look up at him with blurry eyes. Izaya stood up, his normal and blank expression covering his face. "Clean up and be out in 10 minutes. Understand?" He replied softly. You nodded obediently, water dripping from your chin. He walked out, slamming the door behind him. You were afraid. Thoughts of escaping or calling for help was not crossing your mind this very moment.

You undressed from the now sloppy, damp clothing. You did smell bad and a chance for a bath was a gift. It's been days since you were able to bathe properly and you didn't know when the next chance like this would come. You washed your hair, and used a rag to scrub the filth from your body. Shaking, you felt the other's hands still covering your body. From the night he kidnapped you to this moment of leaving you alone in a clean room. Your stomach growled and you shyly shuddered. You let out a frustrated sigh, staring at the marks on your body. You saw the words craved into your skin. The words **"mine"**. It was a constant reminder that you belonged to someone else by force. You finished soon enough, standing up and grabbing the towel to dry off. you then dressed in the clothing Izaya had left. You move to look in the mirror for a final look and your fingers brushed through your hair; occasionally getting caught in small tangles.

Your eye caught something else on your pale flesh; A single hickey. The marks on your body was cuts and black beat marks. But this mark was red with a soft pink, placed on your upper neck. Hickeys were done by love and every girl who dreamed of a boy catching their hearts, should know that much. You heard a knock on the door and flinched as it opened. It was Namie.

"Izaya sent me to get you. He said to watch you while he had to go do a little job." She said. You slowly followed her out back to the living room. She watched you sit back on the couch, curling up a bit and she sat across from you. "Why would Izaya want someone like you living here.. honestly. He's never been the type of person to keep someone around, even for the hell of it." She replied, a bitchy attitude in her tone. You felt a bit offended but bit your tongue. "..Maybe he just likes me.." You whispered. She let out a laugh and laid back a bit. She crossed her arms.

"Oh really? Didn't he give you.. some sort of warning to not thinking that way?" She asked, her tone the same as before. She acted a bit snobby. "Splash splash little girl." You shook as you listened. You might as well feel numb from all of the shaking and trembling your body does. You look away, trying to distract yourself with looking around the room. Then on the shelf, you saw the same head in a vase as before. The beautiful face which the eyes opened slightly; long eyelashes and short, flowing hair. the water was clear and kept the skin looking ever so healthy. You decided to ask Namie about this head you were so curious about.

"T-That thing.. that head..." You began. Namie looked back at it before looking at you briefly. "..w-who's is that .. and why is it.. here! why is it not on the body!" You couldn't help but cry out. You slowly began to get your voice back. Namie paused, as if thinking if she should explain or not. She decided she would a little bit and It didn't take her long to think of a easy answer. It's not like Izaya can do anything to her just for telling this small secret.

"It's the head of a dullahan. Name celty. Izaya likes to play with it and to keep it as if some special trophy.. course he's not the one to cut off such a pretty thing from the body. A doctor used a power called saika to cut the connection between the head and the body. You don't look very smart so I should stop talking to you about this." She bluffed rudely. You stood up, frowning. "S-shut the fuck up!" You spat. She let a amused smile cover her small lips. She pulled out what looked like a taser. She turned it on, the electric shock showing. You shook, suddenly holding your head. Afraid, you fell to your knees and covered your head. You panted and gasped a bit for air. You felt overwhelmed. Fear easily filled your mind and body now. That only made it more difficult to normally think straight and act properly.

"Oh relax!~ It'll be just a little shock... now if you behave like your master told you, You won't be punished." She sighed. You slowly moved to sit down back in your seat, watching her movements a bit carefully.

 **Ring ring. Ring ring.**

You heard a phone ring. Namie picked up her phone. "Hello? ah yes... Make sure to keep a eye on seji and that whore of his... what?" She spoke. She stood up, turning off the teaser as she held it. She listened to the other person on the line, walking over to Izaya's desk. "He's gone for now... yes. Thank you, Mr. Akuso." She hung up. You look up at her, listening to the conversation quietly. "Izaya.. Where are you?" You couldn't help but wonder. Honestly, You'd rather have that monster here, being a creep then this boring bitch. Right? If you had the choice of that, of course.

Namie sighed. "I got to go. So I wouldn't recommend you escaping.. unless you want to die by that freak's hands. So behave." She commanded. She walked out the front door after grabbing her bag. A clicking sound was heard, as if the door was being locked from the outside. The door was locked by a keypad and could only be unlocked by a certain combination. A key was supposed to unlock the door from the inside as well. And only Namie and Izaya had the correct key. They did need to make sure to protect and hide Celty's head.

They were more or less on the down low. The info broker and secret manager of the awakusu group were not wanted by police specifically, but gangs and other groups had been searching for them continuously. No one besides Namie knew of Izaya's true hobbies and she wouldn't gain anything by telling anyone about his true intentions. So she didn't. Izaya was known as the info holder and nothing more by many people. Not to mention, he was a secret member of the Dollars and no one else knew that. For a stalker and electronic sophisticated human being, who can influence anyone by black mailing contained information, it's no wonder he's a great killer and kidnapper.

You waited a bit after she left.

"I have to leave..." You said to yourself. You hurried over to the door, trying to open it but was unable to. you quickly looked around, learning that the window was open. you ran around Izaya's desk, looking out the window. There were apartment building stairs from each floor, spiraling and going down more and more each time. You didn't care about the clothing on your back or how you looked. All that you wanted was to escape. You followed the stair casings, so far not being followed. The view of you was seen from a pair of binoculars. A happy chuckle left the lips of your insane kidnapper. Izaya watched you without your knowing from the top of another nearby building.

"Mn.. You can escape from that doll house for now cutie... but the puppet master is always watching. Have fun with your freedom, because it won't last long.. Those strings I've tied around you won't break or stretch, no matter how far your run. " He called out to himself, beginning to laugh. He licked his lips, nibbling his bottom lip as he watched you for a bit. He dropped the binoculars, spinning around with his arms spread out. He hummed softly, feeling excited as he thought of what he should do to punish his little run away birdy.

"I love this! I love this girl!~" He yelled out to himself. He looked up a bit, raising his hands. "I love you, Y/N!"

* * *

 **Sorry if this story was short! Hope you enjoyed! stay tuned for chapter 5!**


	5. Chapter 5 Wondering Bird

" _S... stop looking at me..."_ You thought, over and over again in your head. You wore a long shirt but no pants or even underwear for that matter. It was windy and the only thing you can think about was how people were staring at you. It didn't matter how dark or how freezing it was getting as the time turned late. The sun was even beginning to set in the west, the direction you were heading to. You panted, running as if your life depended on it. You headed towards the home you once knew. Occasionally, you'd stop and do a surrounding area check to make sure you didn't see the distraught man around. Your kidnapper from before to be precise. With no particular figure in sight, you ran around the corner.

You suddenly bumped into a stranger who seemed like a taller male, without warning. You fell on your ass with a small whine. The ground was hard and painful, the cold sensation beginning to sink into your skin as if needles pushing inside.

"I-I'm sorry! I...I-!" You began, looking up. "h-huh.. Yamada?" You voice turned into a familiar tone. The male smiled, reaching his hand out as he kneeled down in front of you. He had fluffy yet neat hair that was a golden brown and blue eyes. This was a classmate from your school and the most cutest boy there at that. If anything, he was your senpai who you admired so deeply. He was also your precious best friend from your childhood.

"Y/N! We finally found you!" He said softly. He helped you onto your feet before he pulled you into a close, friendly embrace. Your cheeks heated up and flushed red and you couldn't help but smile. You felt free and safe. "Everyone at school was looking all over for you! Your parents even asked me where you were!" He explained rather in a quick tone. He began walking you down the street to a unsure neighborhood. "a-ah I'll tell you later.. Where are we going?" You asked curiously.

"Well my house is just down the road. Let's get you inside warm and safe. I'll have you call your parents." He replied. You nodded in response. His hand felt warm on yours and you eagerly followed him to his house. The property was large at that; a two-story home with a shear white finish color and a red door. You have been here many times as a kid, but since starting high school at an older age, it was less familiar to you. He unlocked the door and pulled you inside, almost as if by force. It was a lovely, nice force however. It was nice to be told what to do or be cared for if it was done by gentleness. And Yamada was gentle.

He took off his scarf and wrapped it around your neck gently. He walked you upstairs into his room and even grabbed a clean pair of his own sweatpants. He handed them to you and you happily put them on. While they were big and loose on you, you couldn't seem to complain.

"Thank you." You sighed in relief. You sat on his bed, feeling a bit tense. You knew he had seen the marks covering your body; The **Mine** on your arm in an scar, the bruises covering your legs and even your visible thighs and the hickey on your upper neck. You certainly didn't want him getting the wrong idea. He sat down across from you, handing you're a warm heating blanket. "There we go.. Sorry, my parents are gone working right now. I'm supposed to be home alone right now." He explained. You shook your head, giving a small smile.

"I'd help you with your wounds.. but we don't exactly have a first aid kit. I'll call an ambulance." He said, pulling out his cell phone. He looked rather worried but also rushed to make sure you were okay. His kindness was overwhelming you. You had liked Yamada. And you sometimes got the feeling that he liked you back. If anything was possible, You'd date him instead of another caring person from your school.

"No it's okay! Seriously.. You saved me!" You expressed gratitude towards him and he smiled back. "So.." He began. "What happened to you? I-if you don't want to tell me, that's okay." You bite your bottom lip, wanting to tell him desperately.

"..I was kidnapped by this physco!" You began. His expression turned a bit cold, concerned. He moved closer to you and listened silently. "At first, he just wrote very disgusting, disturbing letters and would send them to me. I thought they were odd or maybe they were sent to the wrong mailbox.. so I didn't tell anyone.. but then he kidnapped me. H-he raped me.. and attacked me, cut me.. He even nearly drowned me today!" You told him the short version of everything. He nodded.

"I'm sorry! That must have been horrifying!" He sighed softly. He hugged you tightly and you could not help but cuddle into his arms. You felt protected for the first time in about 5 days. He slowly handed you his cell and you took it from him. "Call your family. I'll make you something to drink." He replied. He stood, walking out as you watched him. You trusted him a lot. After all, you two did know each other since grade school and you've been in the same elementary, middle and high school since meeting him. He was almost like an protective older brother, but more in your own opinion.

You dialed your mother's number and she answered with a small, short breathed voice. She sounded as if she had been crying and you know exactly why. "M-mom! It's me! I'm at Yamada's house!" You spoke into the phone. Tears slid down your pale cheeks and you just noticed that you had begun to cry. You listened, hearing your mother and father on the other end of the line. They sounded happily and had also began to cry, to themselves and each other.

"We-re coming to get you baby! Stay there!" She replied. You smiled, sniffling. "I-I will! Hurry." The phone was hung up. It wasn't long before Yamada had returned, holding a plain white mug. He handed it to you and steam rose out from the hot glass container. He made hot coco with mini marshmallows. "M-my favorite.." You whispered before quickly taking a sip. Your sips immediately turning into large gulps. Yamada watched you happily, contently.

"Your folks on their way?" He asked. You can only but nod, the mugs edges still pressed against your lips. Your body no longer trembled, whether from the cold or the fear which was about to completely consume you. The fear had taken over your body since being captured and everyday it got worse. You waited for your parents. What seemed like forever but had in fact been only half an hour, Your parents arrived with police and an ambulance. Yamada was still by your side up until the larger vehicle took you to the hospital to get checked. Your mother and father refused to leave your side there and back home hours later. They were not expected to leave either.

* * *

"Hm!~ Hmm.. ah~" A male's voice hummed softly playfully. Izaya was plopped down on his couch, his board game on the table in front of him. The odd game pieces were moved and arranged in a specific order. Izaya had a sadistic smile covering his pale lips and he continued to hum his cheery tune. Namie was there too, Sitting across the room at his desk. She had a book in her hands, reading through the pages slowly. Her eyes rested on the sheets of paper, not once looking up at Izaya.

"You seem rather chipper because you're wondering bird escaped." She sighed softly. Izaya turned to look at her briefly before turning all his attention back at the board. "Ah~ yes.. perhaps.. Truth is, I can't be excited enough! She thinks she can go off and play with other boys~ Ah or should I say other men?" He asked, metaphorically speaking about himself. "She's deathly wrong!~ She can't escape for long from me.. In fact, maybe some good fresh air is what she needs." He replied, letting out a crazed chuckle. His voice sounded as if he was going to kill someone; a new victim already in his mind.

"Either way.. She'll come back to me. It doesn't matter whether she wants to or not." Izaya let out a low groan. His creepy smile turned into a serious frown. Namie simply began to watch him, rubbing her head a bit as she then looked out the window. "Well.. whatever you want to do. I got my own problems here." She always sounded so irritated and rude. Izaya didn't mind much of her attitude though in all honestly. But he did care for some company. Izaya thought it would be better to have someone like her around instead of someone who could go to the police and spread all about his daily activities. She used him, and he used her back. It was in a cycle of being used and using someone else in return; a win, win situation for the both of them to put it in short.

"Ah by the way.. I thought I specifically asked you to watch her while I was out." Izaya called out. He stood up, slowly walking over to the middle aged women with his hands in his jacket pockets. Namie watched him closely. The way they acted towards each other was as if they didn't trust each other and had little to no faith in their allied relationship.

Namie shrugged, setting her book down before leaning against the desk a bit, her arms now crossed like normal. "mm yes. But I did say I had a job to do myself today and you should've taken her with you. Not my fault she escaped. I did warn her." Namie replied back in a counter argument. Izaya smiled once again as like he was trying to be friendly. "Well.. no matter." Izaya sighed softly, his tone of voice expressed like you escaping was no big deal. Izaya hummed once more to himself, looking and feeling confident about his small plan. He walked around Namie and sat at his desk, sitting on his rolling chair. He scooted it over against the window, looking down at all the people on the roads trying to get home before it got dark.

"Everyone's in a rush these days.." He muttered to himself. Namie gave him a non-surprised, unsettle look before leaving the room once again. The book she came back for in her hand. It was pushed up against her chest as her purse slid down her arm after raising it. Izaya listened as she left the room. The room was silent, only the lights from the main room was on. He let out a tired sigh, pouting a bit to himself.

"My cute little puppet.. I miss you so much already, Y/N! I'm so lonely without you. ~ I can't wait to show you how sad you've made me feel on this gray day." He let out a mellow voice. He let out another, constant chuckle.

* * *

"Sweetie. It's time to wake up." You heard a soft voice call from behind your door. You sat up, looking around as the warm colored blanket slid off your shoulders. The sunlight was beginning to peak through your window shades and you realized then; it was morning and you were home safe. You were in your room. The surroundings being small yet so neat with all your belongings. Your mother knocked on the door before slowly opening it. "You alright?" She asked softly and you couldn't help but smile up at her.

"Yeah. I'm fine mom." You answered her. She walked in, opening the shades before making sure your window was locked. The brightness increased as the sun came into the room. "Get ready for school. Breakfast is downstairs." Your mother explained softly. You couldn't help but yawn softly and raise your arms upwards, stretching. "M-mn!" A small whine escaped your lips in response. It felt so good to stretch out and for once in a while, no cold nor tight shackles were around your wrists and ankles. It was rather nice. You remembered the night before, the day you escaped that monster Izaya.

" _I'm not pregnant, I'll heal with my medicine. And I have a normal school life again."_ You thought to yourself. You had gone to the doctors just for them to check your body and wounds. You weren't tainted from Izaya's manly fluids and you were given medicine. While at your check up, the police would ask you questions and you answered them truthfully. One question was of what had happened. And you had to tell them everything. They wrote down what you've told them and they were on a whole new investigation. Simple; all so simple. Now, it was a whole new day.

You got up, grabbing your school clothing. Your outfit consisted of skinny jeans and a regular white band shirt along with a small bracelet around your wrists. The bracelet would distract a little attention elsewhere, besides the markings around your skin. You brushed and straighten your hair before putting on little make up. Everyone at school thought you were always so cute. You were one of those lucky ones; great skin, didn't need to cover up a lot of blemishes and you were always cute with your bubbly personality. You were now heading downstairs towards the breakfast table. Your mother and father smiled at you as you all ate and chatted a bit.

"Honey, we asked Yamada to walk you to school." Your father replied softly. You nodded, stuffing your face yet lady-like in response. "Mn yeah. Okay." You answered. Every morning was the same. Your mother woke you up, you got ready, ate and walked to school by yourself while they left for work at the same times. The only difference was Yamada would be around in the mornings for your safety. It was like any other normal routine.

You stood up, placing your dishes in the sink before grabbing your stuff and heading out the door. Your mother and father said their goodbyes and Yamada had just walked up. "Good morning cutie." Yamada teased as you blushed. You smiled, playfully punching his arm before walking down the road with him. "your such a nerd!" you laughed. He chuckled a bit himself happily. He'd look around, keeping a close eye out. You looked down the street in the direction you both were walking.

"So.. what did I miss?" you asked softly. He let out a tone as if he was thinking. "Oh not much. It was more of your disappearance that the school stopped doing normal work. Everyone was looking around for you." He explained. You felt a bit special but pushed that feeling aside for now. "Seriously? Wow.." You sighed softly. You looked down. He looked down at you, tapping on your shoulder. You then looked back at him.

"It's okay. Your safe now." He reassured. You couldn't help but smile at his gentle voice. "Yeah I know you'll protect me." You replied back, feeling relaxed. You really liked Yamada, more and more as you two became closer and closer.

"Ah Y/N." You heard him. You turned back to look at him, seeing how he stopped walking a few steps before. "Today is Friday.. and I was thinking…" He began. He blushed a bit himself. "..Would you go to the movies with me tonight?" He asked softly. You felt flushed red and you know you were blushing more than ever. "M-me? As friends?" You ask softly, your voice studdering a bit. _"What does he mean? Is he… saying what I think he's saying?"_ You thought to yourself. He grabbed your hand in a sudden second, and your thoughts turned silent. Your full attention was towards him.

"As my girlfriend." Yamada replied. "I really do like you, Y/N. And we have been together for a while now. So would you please do me the honor to be mine?" He asked. You were silent for a moment, looking down. **Mine. Mine. Mine.** Those words clouded your mind. You felt the part of your arm where Izaya had cut previously, burn for a second. You couldn't help but wince, your thoughts racing and thinking about _him_. Maybe the pain on your arm was in your imagination because it disappeared the moment you felt soft lips on your cheek. You blinked, looking up at Yamada. He had kissed your cheek.

"No need to worry about that now. Just think about it." He said in a caring tone. His voice was soft and gentle. You shake your head lightly. "N-no! I'll go! I'd like to." Your voice replied softly, confidently. You smiled. Yamada gasped happily, smiling back. "Great!" He called out. He grabbed your hand, holding it as he started walking again. The school was just a few minutes away. You let out a small giggle, feeling happy butterflies in your tummy.

You were his and he was now yours. "Love." You whispered to yourself in rapture. Only ideas of tonight floated in your head; What to wear, what time Yamada would pick you up, and what would happen after the movies. Maybe a kiss? You both continued walking to school.

"Oh kitten.. Your such a cheater~" A voice whispered to himself. He smirked, Watching you from behind. He saw the scene without you knowing he was there, lurking in the shadows. Izaya had a plan and he thought tonight would be the perfect time to put his plan into action.

"Enjoy your time tonight Y/N.. because it will be the last time with your precious, Yamada."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed chapter 5!**

 **I'd like to ask, If you like my stories, great. but if you don't, don't read.**


	6. Chapter 7 Tonight, all about You

**Cold. Cold. Cold.** It was this same feeling, the feeling of nothingness and sadness, the feeling of death. You felt it, but only one thing from the other times were different. You were with your childhood friend, your new boyfriend, Yamada. You were changing into something cute, thinking about your evening soon to come. Your window was open and curtains pulled back as the wind blew inside, filling the room in **Cold**. It was a familiar feeling after all, yet you still notice it as if it was new, every single time it came. It was constant... repeating. Almost as if the word cold itself, was a motif in some kind of book or novel or perhaps the story of your very own life.

You reached up, deciding to wear some skinny jeans and a cute blouse, color blue which showed a bit of your chest. You smiled, grabbing a long necklace and putting it over your neck. Your make up was re-done and hair curled. The way you dressed made you look a bit older then you really are. You took one last look in the mirror, twirling a bit and giggling before turning off your light. Taking one last look around your room briefly, you walked out and downstairs. You were immediately greeted by your mother and father who were smiling in awe. They held cameras and they began taking pictures. Yamada stood in the main hall by the front door way, smiling at you.

"You look beautiful." He said softly, causing you to smile and blush. You came down, whining a bit as the pictures blurred your vision in a bright light, one flash after another. "Thanks Yamada." You answered him with such grace before turning to your parents. "Mom! Dad! Please! That's... enough. It's just a night out. I'll be back by 10." You told them confidently. Their expressions didn't look quite reassured. They set the camera's down slowly.

"Honey..." Your mother began softly. "We are just worried about you. After all that's happened, Yamada will protect you. So text us when you get there. And when you're on your way home." She said, practically sounding demanding. She looked worried and yet concerned. You knew she was right. Nothing. Nothing from Izaya had occurred yet and you couldn't help but wonder _"Did he notice you were gone? Did he ever come back from that job yet? Was he planning something or coming after you?"_ All these questions raced through your head slowly, yet you acted as though nothing was a miss. Izaya knew your phone number, email, school id and even where you lived; where he sent those disturbing letters before the whole incident. You shook your head slowly, wanting to forget for the night and have a good time.

"Mr. Y/N, Mrs. Y/N, I promise to have her home before 10." Yamada smiled softly, taking your hand gently. You smiled as you were finally dismissed by them and walked out with him, your hand still cradled in his. You noticed you could feel his heartbeat, through his warm pulse of his palm. And you were sure he could feel yours. He walked you down the street. It was quiet and rather a bit spooky, quite chilly too. But nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Y/N, you look sexy." He chuckled, looking down at you. You whined, embarrassed. "T-thank you. But I'm not- "

"Yes you are!" He interrupted happily. You pouted, but was grateful for the perverted compliment. You well of course new he couldn't exactly say that with your parents there. Too awkward and a little inappropriate. You knew he had a prince-like cover for his attitude around and towards your parents. But in all reality, he was nice and perverted. He was an older male teen after all, and most boys were immature over certain things. But as long as he respected you and protected you, that's all that mattered. And he did. He protected you with great love.

You two began walking down a dark alley way, the smells of garbage filling the air in a groggy yet tainted sticky aroma. It felt warmer in this area, muggy. It was like you were in Florida; the weather raining yet the air was still warm. You were sure you were hearing footsteps behind you. You shyly looked up to Yamada, your hand clinging onto his in a tighter manner. He looked down at you, smiling. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"W-where are we going?" You asked quietly, walking faster and practically pulling him along. "Ah this is a shortcut through town. I realized we were going to be late to the movie. It's right across here." He explained. He pulled you closer, the light at the end of the alley corridor beginning to brighten and sounds of the cars, honking in the streets were becoming louder. The sounds of an actual society were behind the dark, wet brick walls that surrounded them in a cave like effect. For a mere second, you froze. _Izaya loved humans. He loves them_ ; You thought. He loves their expressions, their attitudes, the way they can be manipulated, the way they react when they're mad or sad.He loves human beings so dearly.

You couldn't help but shudder at those constant thoughts filling your mind, like bubbles filling a hot bath, or bubbles filling the air as the wind or a child's breath pushes it away. What a childish thing to think about. Yet all so frightening. You caught yourself looking down. In a direct moment, your chin was picked up and lips pecked with a soft kiss. Yamada looking down at you in a bit of concern. You blinked. "You alright?" He asked softly. You nodded, not wanting to worry him. "Ah yes... I-im fine now." You smiled nervously. You looked forward, noticing you were out of the alleyway and into the open street with pedestrians walking passed you. Some wore school uniforms and walking with their boyfriends or friends, and some were older people; such as buying groceries or talking on the phone. Some were even trying to get back home from a long day at work.

"Come on. Let's not take longer. We should hurry and go watch the movies, that way… I have some alone time with you." Yamada smiled. You nodded, smiling as you followed him to the movie theaters. I pushed away the bad thoughts, the bad memories for a while. This was your night. The night all about you.

He ordered to tickets for a scary movie, _The Splattering_ , him thinking you would be able to hug onto him whenever you got scared. And you did. Every scary moment was like intense pressure, causing you to jump and scream and hide your face. You both had ordered whatever you wanted; popcorn, soda, candy or even nachos. Yamada watched the movie, smiling and loving your cute reactions. He let you grip his arm close, hugging it affectionately close without embarrassment or hesitation. The movie was long with a jump-scare at every 10-15 minutes from one another. After what seemed like hours, the movie ended and you walked out with him. You were smiling yet giggling, hugging him close and holding his hand with such grace. A blush covered your face as he kissed your cheek.

"That was nice. Want to watch it again?" He joked, chuckling. You shook your head, nudging him gently as your hand shook. "Oh god no! I can't watch someone else's head getting cut off alive!" You answered him. You two walked out, heading down the now some-what empty street. "Well. We still have half an hour left." He said softly. He walked over to this ice cream stand, giving a man some money and ordered some ice cream for the both of you. You were thankful; he was cheering you up, protecting you and was even willing to pay for this entire evening. You grasped the ice cream cone from his hands, feeling the cold icing drip under your fingers and you began to lick. The cold sensation rubbing against your taste buds in bliss.

"Brain freeze!" you couldn't help but laugh a bit. He chuckled back, watching you happily. Time passed by when you two were together, and you wish it couldn't ever end. Finishing ice creams and a long walk back; you stood in front of your door way. The patio lights were on but everything else was off. You naturally assumed your parents were already in bed. You grabbed your key, unlocking the door before slowly stepping inside, Yamada standing by the door way. He smiled, turning on the dimmed hallway light.

"I appreciate you doing this for me. And protecting me, and paying for me. And-" You were then quieted by a deep kiss. You felt Yamada was passionate and felt him kiss more than before. You kissed back the best you could immediately. It was deep yet gentle and you personally enjoyed that. Your heart beat quickened, feeling his hands then sliding down your slides a bit and You were then hugged close, feeling he was a bit excited himself. His body brushed against yours in an arousing manner. After a bit of making out gently, he pulled away. You were both panting lightly, looking away from each other.

"sorry I... I'll see you at school Monday." He smiled softly, giving you a short hug. You smiled, nodding as you enjoyed how honest and caring he was acting. Your hand held onto his for a second and you kissed his cheek in happiness. He walked out, waving as you watched him leave slowly. You closed the door, locking it and smiled as you giggled a bit. It was as if you were fangirling about a favorite anime or manga.

You slowly walked up the stairs, turning off the hallway light and heading straight into your bedroom. You sighed in relief, shutting your bedroom door as you leaned against it. You noticed your window was left open and walked over to close it. Turning towards your mirror, you turned on your dimmed lamp and shrieked as you saw him behind you, sitting on your bed; through your mirror. "I-izaya…"

"Hello there... my cute runaway bird." Izaya smiled innocently, his legs crossed in a calm manner as he looked up at you. You turned around immediately, leaning against your make up desk as he stood up. "G-get out- " you whimpered.

He slowly walked over, pulling out his knife. You began to tremble, beginning to cry. Izaya gripped a part of your hair, using his switch blade to cut it off. Your eyes closed tightly as he moved his ice cold hand against your cheek, the blade skimming over your thin hair. The small strands then fell to your carpet. You could only shake and make scared whispers. Izaya was calm however, acting as if he did nothing wrong; such as trespassing on private property let alone a teenage girl's bedroom in the middle of the night. He was humming a soft tone. His hand moved down lower, beginning to pull your blouse a bit. You slowly opened your eyes a bit, seeing the blade trailing down your body as it followed with Izaya's hand. He smirked, making a sudden cut on the blouse. The blouse ripped, falling lower off your skinny frame and showing the top of your light white bra with lace in a pretty accent. His eyes wondered up and down your body, as if he was looking for marks made from another person; from Yamada.

"S-stop it" You whispered, turning your head away. Izaya chuckled softly, sliding the blade's tip edge over our chin. He used it to turn your head back, facing him. His free hand gripped your wrist, moving it so the scar reading **Mine** was facing upwards. "Now now sweetie... did you forget? You belong to me. Do I have to make my mark here deeper? Shall I punish this naughty girl here?" He asked. You hesitantly shook your head, crying a bit. He squeezed your wrist, making you scream out in pain. He slammed you into the mirror in an instant. 1, to shut you up and knock you unconscious. And 2, was to make you feel pain and as a punishment.

And you did. Your body ached in pain and You fell to the floor, your eyes slowly closing as you fell unconscious without a moment. You were scared, even without your mind being awake to realize it.


	7. Chapter 8 The Blade Thickens

" _I-izaya… why am i… so cold. So awfully cold… I can't m-move…"_ You thought to yourself. Your eyes were having a hard time opening and successfully adjusting, clearing to the bright lights that were streaming towards your face. Your body; mainly your hips ached and the pain on your arm was hurting in agonizing pain. Through your eyes opening, you look down. Your eyes widen only to see the marks " **MINE** " recut open. Hot blood trailed down your arm and covered the filthy pavement beneath you in an unattempt to be cleaned up by someone else.

You shook, sniffling as you realized you had chains against your wrists, holding your arms behind your back. Make up was smeared over your face; your mascara bleeding down your cheek, causing darkened streaks to color your skin in shadow water lines. "I-izaya…" Your voice called out in a raspy tone, your mouth awfully dry. You noticed your voice echoed, meaning you were in a large room, middle of nowhere. You blinked, looking forward as you saw a single light bulb hanging down and lighting a specific amount of space in the room you were in. And a regular lamp was in front of you, blinding you like headlights in the night. Under the space in front of you was something under a tarp like cloth, still and you couldn't make up what it was at all.

"Awe! ~ My little bird woke up!" You heard a voice; his voice. Izaya walked up in front of the lamp and for a second before he kneeled beside you, you could only see his mere silhouette frame of his body. That damned darkened shadow. Everything was always so dark and cold, and you desperately wanted to run from it into the light. You HATED this! You felt the piercing sensation of the blade against your neck, sliding down. You could have sworn you were getting cut a bit, by the stinging you felt slowly easing its way through your body. Your nerves aching with every reaction possible; causing you to feel goosebumps and chills alike, to feel sadness and fear filling your very being and sliding down your spine in an attempt to make you feel weaker than before.

You whimpered out loud and cried slightly, biting your lip. "I-I'm not… ganna c-cry out… cause t-that's just what you want from me!" You shouted so suddenly. This made Izaya smirk in interest, wanting to create more of a panic out of you. Every feeling and reaction that came from you now was amusing to him. "Ah cry out more babe~" He chuckled, biting his own lip in pleasure. He moved the knife more down towards your thighs, slicing small cuts. They felt like shots through your squishy skin; your delicate skin that began to bruise up and swell with each slice the male made. "Come on… don't start to be brave now~~ That'll be no fun if I have to kill you this soon!" Izaya groaned a bit. He noticed you tried everything in your power not to cry out. You simply looked down and bit your lip, breathing heavily as tears continued to roll down your red cheeks. It wasn't long before Izaya pulled away, standing. He walked towards the spot light under the light bulb that filled the space I front of you; must have been about 6 feet away from where you sat helplessly on the concrete.

You looked up at him, your blurred vision from blood lost but could still see who was there with you and what was happening. You saw that women walk up towards the tarped figure and Izaya. She pushed a table that had a series of tools on it, from an electrical car battery and plugs, to pliers and scissors with scalping materials. She wore what looked like an apron for cutting up bodies; what specialists wore along with a mask over her mouth and thick gloves. "...W-who is...that…" You asked out loud, knowing you didn't like the look of this already. Izaya simply smiled. "Namie… you should really remember my assistant's name." Izaya answered you. You tried to move but couldn't. "M-my body … won't move!" You thought to yourself, afraid 100%.

"Now now… Y/N. You won't show me your painful reaction, I'll get a different response by proceeding in this deathly game of ours! This is your punishment for running away and not only that… But for letting another man touch you!" He yelled, losing his completely calm composure. He grabbed the tarp, pulling it up and tossing it to the floor. Your eyes widened. Yamada sat there in a chair, his arms and hands along with his legs tied up. His face was bruised and bleeding, as if he was beaten up.

"YAMADA!" You cried, beginning to struggle in your place. You couldn't well move due to the chains holding you back and your body was weak due to obvious circumstances. Izaya laughed, pulling a syringe out of his pocket. It was empty; he tossed it to the floor in front of you. You looked at it briefly before looking back up at Izaya.

"Hypokalemic periodic and Paramyotonia Congenita. Two of the deadliest and paralyzing drugs. You can't move for a while, so I'd save that energy of yours if I were you. With Namie working as a chief executive of a pharmaceutical company, these drugs are easy to get my hands on. Although I've never personally used these before. I'm so glad to see that they really do work." Izaya explained. You whimpered, shaking yet your body couldn't function movement properly. He walked back and forth between you and Yamada. Yamada screamed and struggled in place, but the gag in his mouth and duct tape muffled his voice efficiently. "Here's the deal… Y/N." Izaya began. Namie stood there quietly, arms crossed like always and waiting for Izaya's spill.

"I can always cut your body parts and use lab work In Namie's company to reconstruct your brain, make you into my mindless doll if you'd like… but I thought you might learn something from this. And I enjoy a good lesson from a sensei~ too bad I'm not in school anymore." He chuckled. He faced you, waving his knife slowly in front of him. Izaya tilted his head up, taking a deep breath as he closed his eyes slowly, shut. "A-ASSHOLE!" you shouted, crying. Izaya looked at you in response.

"Now I'm the one teaching. So, you better shut up and pay attention!" He yelled, turning to push his blade somewhat into Yamada's neck. Yamada struggled and screamed, looking away as little blood slid down the silver blade. "n-no! PLEASE!" You begged, panting tiredly. Izaya pulled the knife out slowly, pulling away. He began again.

"You know… humans are like animals in cages. They are beaten and slashed with whips until good behavior comes out of them. Just like animals in a circus! And throughout their lives, they are always controlled by the dominate species. We are the same, however I am the smarter one. I am the dog as you are the mere baby kitten, newly born and struggling to see the world around her. Mommy and daddy are long gone, dumped on the side of the street and hit by an incoming car. Animals don't know shit until it runs them through! And that's why I'm here! I'm here to teach these mongrels how life works! Us humans are no different than they are!" He yelled out loud, his voice echoing throughout the empty building. "There are two sides of this cruel world! You might as well be smart enough to know that much!" Izaya looked at you. "It's either Kill or Be Killed! But here's where this saying gets changed… Your actions are showing you want to be killed. Instead, I am protecting you. And I am Killing FOR YOU!"

Izaya walked towards you, smiling. His cold hands caressed both your dirtied cheeks slowly, the cold sensation adding a chilly feeling to slide down to the pit of your stomach. Izaya brought his face closer and you could only look up at him. He pulled your head up. "...The difference is I'm willing to make sacrifices for you cutie~ I really do love you Y/N…" He whispered in a content tone. He licked your bottom lip before giving you a deep kiss. His kisses were overall like a drug to you; they were so very hot and cause your body to heat up, this erotic effect which made your body tremble in pleasure and caused your knees to become weak from under you. You couldn't help but kiss back weakly. Izaya's tongue slipped into your mouth, entwining with yours and you then began to let out a quiet voice against his soft lips. Izaya's left hand slid down your arm and side, rubbing a bit. "M-mn! Nn…" You began, eyes closed. Yamada tried to scream and Namie simply looked away in slight irritation.

"I could be working to find my darling brother Seji you know…" She called out in a snappy tone. Izaya then pulled away, chuckling as he removed his tongue from your mouth last after his lips. You panted, red faced as hot saliva disconnected from both your lips'. Izaya stood up, licking his mouth happily as he walked back up. "yes yes… I'll help you happily after this. After all, I used you. And then you can use me." Izaya answered her. You looked up at Yamada with teary eyes.

* * *

 **RATED M  
Explicit content including organs, blood/gore, disturbing contents**

 **You Been Warned**

"I-I'm sorry..." you said softly towards him, your breath being taken away by izaya just a short moment ago. Izaya saw your physically state becoming weaker. He waved at Namie and grabbed some gloves himself before grabbing the pliers. Yamada struggled as the duct tape was ripped off his mouth and the gag pulled out. You watched before your eyes widened once more. He tried to talk shit, only to have Izaya grab his tongue with the pliers quickly. He squeezed it and used his free hand to hold his head still in place. Yamada screamed louder, tears sliding down his cheeks as he saw Namie grab a pair of big scissors; scissors big enough to cut off body parts like fingers and toe nails. Izaya smirked, stepping back a bit as Namie slid the scissors around Yamada's tongue.

"NO! PLEASE! I LEARNED MY LESSON! I'LL STAY!" You cry, screaming. Izaya smirked. "Oh, but you didn't learn before when I almost drown you... did you my darling?" He asked calmly. Namie moved the scissors down and snipped. Yamada immediately had blood pouring down. His tongue was cut off in an instant, some inner organs were wrapped around the scissor's blades and she simply wiped them off without hesitation. Izaya pulled away with the bloodied pliers. Yamada cried and continued to yell out, his words turning to constant groans and gags alike. Half his tongue laid on the floor in front of him, twitching for a moment before turning still. Yamada was almost choking on blood, which caused him to look down and allow it to escape his cracked lips. You shake your head, crying and screaming as you looked away.

"S-Stop it! Please!" You cried. Your body not once stopped shaking, but only increased. You couldn't stand or struggle, but couldn't sit still and relax either. Your body was confusing and your unmistakable movements were irregular beyond belief. You heard clothing being ripped open, and you only figured it was Yamada's shirt being shredded open. Izaya grabbed the plugs after hooking them up to the car battery. Namie touched Yamada's bare chest, pushing him against the back of his chair which held him still from squirming.

"Better look at this. Or I'll Do the same thing to your parents!" Izaya yelled. "They're sleeping in bed. ah! I hope they wake up tomorrow. But that's up to you my dear." He stated, holding the electrical cords and plugs. You shakily looked up, crying and whimpering uncontrollably. "Stop it! Please!" You shouted, repeatedly. Your voice giving out slowly. Yamada shook his eyes, his lips spitting blood as he tried to talk, but obviously wasn't able too. Sweat matted his body clearly.

Izaya made sure you were looking before placing them on Yamada's nipples. "5,00 bolts. Y/N! Start counting to 100!" Izaya demanded. He pulled away, smirking. Yamada's body shook and jolted constantly in response. You quickly began, shaking. Your voice shook with anxiety. "1-1! 2! 3! 4! –" You continued to go. Yamada's began smoking and his chest turned black. He screamed out and passed out unconscious from the pain. Izaya never did take off the plugs until you were done counting.

"Seems like it's no fun unless he's awake." Izaya sighed softly. "Guns are too easy for jobs like this… no reach once so ever." He sighed. His expression showed no interest of what he was doing, almost as if he was board of this silly game of his. He grabbed his knife, turning it so it faced down. He placed it above Yamada's head before slamming it down. He stabbed his brain and didn't very much care for the splattering mess. The scarlet liquid which created a large puddle beneath the body, staining the clear flooring. Trails of chunks flowed down with the blood from his wounds.

You looked down, silent. You couldn't move now, just because you had failed to protect your childhood friend, the person you cared about most. Your eyes continued to drip salty tears, your nose having runny fluid running down your lips. Your body was still, bruised by chains around your wrists. Izaya was busy cleaning up the mess with Namie; simply putting the tools back on the moving cart. "y-Yamada... I-I'm so… useless. Yamada…" You thought to yourself. Your mind went blank; almost as if you were broken. **He had broken you now, mentally**.

"Have your guys clean this up. I'll pay for that cost." Izaya said softly. Namie simply nodded, pulling out her phone to call a specific team. Izaya skipped over childishly and leaned down in front of you, grabbing your chin and tilting your head up. You looked at him, your eyes dull yet sad. Izaya was smiling calmly. He kissed your cheek before pulling you into a hug. You laid on his chest, without being stubborn or holding back anymore. You couldn't fight; it was impossible.

"See my delicate little bird? You can't escape me. Do as I say and I'll see your parents stay safe. I said I'll gladly protect you my dear." He said softly. You moved your hands a bit, the chains creating a jingling noise. Izaya sighed softly as he unlocked the chains and released your arms. His voice was ever so gentle, almost as if he was a being a person you could trust. Without thinking, you wrapped your arms around him, kissing him deeply. Izaya's eyes narrowed in amusement. He kissed back, holding your waist closer. Your arms around his neck squeezed more and you grinded against him without warning. Izaya made a small grunt, pulling away. "my my… we got so aroused from that little show, haven't we my dear Y/N?" He asked, chuckling lowly. You nodded.

"I-Izaya… let's go home." You whispered, shoving your face in his neck. You were suddenly being more affectionate then normal to the male. Your mind and body were telling you it was impossible to fight, to struggle and the wounds proved who you belonged to. Your cuts and bruises were proof of the male's contract over you and your life now. He was after all kinky and sexy, would being with Izaya really be this bad? At times, you had thought about him. His kisses, his touches… all were so intimate and hot, regardless of circumstances. When alone, everything between you two would become erotically steamy. You kissed his sweaty neck, causing him to tilt his head up in happiness.

"mn~ I love you, Y/N… I really do." he whispered. His hands slid up your ripped shirt, feeling your skin around your back and sides. He grinded back against you slowly. Izaya was excited a bit and you clearly felt it. "Let's go home." You repeated softly, sitting up to look at him with hollow eyes. He smiled, "Yes my puppet… let's go home." He answered you gently before kissing your lips passionately.


	8. Chapter 9 Inescapable Blood

**This is the final chapter of this sorry! Sadly… I hope you enjoy it!~~~ Maybe I'll make another couple P.S stories if enough fans ask me too~**

"Ah! ~ hah…" You let out a sudden moan, feeling his large hands rubbing up and down gently over your thighs. You laid on the couch of the huge yet natural-lit apartment which Izaya used as a working area.

It was like he was Itinerant; he moved constantly from place to place, not exactly staying at one location home. He also used Namie for a few places to which he held his occasional private parties and businesses. She yet had no problem with that at all. This provided him the means to continue his sinning-activities without getting caught. If cops knew the leads of the murders, he'd be in trouble. He thought they wouldn't be close to him with no specific proofs to capture him. If anything, the closest he'd get to police were debt collectors; Shizu-chan. It was just to profoundly tease or mess with him out of fun and curiosity, merely a game of his to capture individual reactions based on the subject himself. Anyway… You two were alone in the room. You remembered the earlier events of this man killing your childhood friend and newly boyfriend right in front of you.

 _You held onto Izaya tightly, your arms wrapped around his neck tightly in the manner afraid of letting go. And he carried you back to the apartment you escaped a couple days ago. Izaya just laid you on the couch, not moving from your direct sight. He stayed in your most visible blind spots, his hands remaining on your body. You never felt his touch leave. He climbed over you and this show of affectionate wrestling began. It was like a bad made horror film. The killer murdered your boyfriend or someone you've known if you could remember, and then it's like you suddenly don't know them. They were forgotten the moment they exhaled their last breath. You turned to the killer as if it was love at first sight. You were hypnotized just from them being around you in their own vial presence._

Izaya was hovering over you, his knee between your now naked legs. This made you squirm a bit and whimper. He moved his hands up your now bare body, your fragile skin tingling with the icy sensation of his long, slim fingers. They pushed upwards more, stopping on your chest before they both cupped each breast and squeezed. His lips were busy on your lower abdomen, kissing gently before his tongue snuck its way out; covering your flesh in his hot saliva. The differences between hot and cold made your body react in different ways. One made you feel a change in your arousal point, making you wanting more and holding still in place, your lips wavering with sounds of pleasure. And the other simply made you continue to squirm, wanting to move your body away from the numbing, explicable awareness of this **cold**. You panted lightly, tilting your head up and closing your eyes as you released an erotic voice; it sounded as if you were a different person.

Izaya smirked, lifting his face up. "...Y/N, would you like to touch me too?" He whispered softly, sitting up. He slipped his shirt off slowly, his chest being toned and skinny. He was 23 after all, so he wouldn't be chubby or have a forest of man hair covering his body as age took over him. You looked at him, your eyes a dull mood. Your hands reached up to shakily touch his chest, moving up and down greedily. Your cheeks were so red and had never stopped blooming once in their state. Izaya smiled at this. He liked this side of you, yet still wanted to make you scream. He slowly grabbed your hand, moving it a bit off his chest before his fingers slid down your wrist. His hand then wrapped around your inner arm; the one which had scars of **MINE**. He squeezed roughly, making you cry out in pain as you pulled away.

"I-Izaya! Ah! S-stop-" You began to cry more, your body trembling from under his in response. He continued to smile innocently, his expression showed that he wasn't conscious of what exactly he was doing although that was not the case. Hot blood emanated from the dry scabbing that covered your wound and reopened, beginning to run down your arm. It dripped down over your pale skin and covered Izaya's hand. He didn't mind it however and didn't much care for the mess he was spilling.

Izaya being in a personal relationship with anyone would mean he would be a sadist; he liked inflicting pain and suffering over his partner in any way possible. He was obviously a psychopath. His entire being is stated as psychoneurotic or even demented in other words, demonically psychotic. His cruel, inhumane actions was proof that he was insane and mentally unstable. The split in his personality was mixed together. He could be so happy that he was stabbing someone in the face, or could be laughing after cutting their eyelids out. His behavior was strange indeed, very fitting for someone of his assets. Though he was crazy, Izaya was also a genius in every little thing he did. For example, his participation in his own crimes and the way he pulled everything off, from details to specifics. Everything was coronated and precise, timed as if he knew how long each subject would be measured. Izaya was so very different... and this, you knew all to well by now.

"...Y/N… I am quite happy about your affectionate side, after all… I love you~ You believe that, don't you?" he asked, smiling happily. You looked at him, screaming out as he twisted your arm a bit. You turned your head away, closing your eyes tightly. This distraction didn't last long until you felt his hard member slipping between your legs. He grunted a bit, thrusting forward inside your still tight walls without warning. Izaya did not hesitate in beginning to move immediately, his movements fast and sudden. You arched your back, feeling his rough kisses and bites being left on your neck and chest, His free hand resting on your left breast abruptly. "Ah! ~ hah... Ahh! ~ I-Izaya… H-harder!" You pleaded uncontrollably. He quickened his pace in an instant. He reached his now bloodied hand up, grabbing a hand full of your hair before yanking. Him being sexually violent with you was stimulating and titillating on a high level. Tears escaped from your eyes, sliding down your cheeks. You were crying, yet you didn't want to stop this at all. Your body wanted this to continue until it could no longer take any more sexual abuse. It wouldn't stop trembling and the final results would be the same; Izaya would be taking advantage of you and you were going to let him. He already used physical and mental methods to brain wash you and this you already knew; he succeeded in that completely.

* * *

Your bodies were one and equally sweaty. Izaya laid over your small frame, ignoring the wet blood which covered your skins together. Izaya's face was lightly painted a red, same as his hands and both your chests. He smiled, moving a hand to your cheek. He caressed it, leaving his hand print there in a filthy stain. You panted heavily, your voice unable to speak clearly in words. You closed your eyes, sighing contently and satisfied physically. A series of love bites and bruises covered your flesh as well as possessive scratches that which claimed your being as his. His finger and palm outlines ceased a spot on your neck, printing a picture there. You were Izaya's property. Izaya stood up, grabbing his clothing as he put on his jeans. He looked over at the small table besides the couch, the board game still laying over it. The tall game pieces were knocked over. There was a king and a small flat piece which were beside each other.

"…In this reality… I have won, Y/N. You are my now faithful pawn and I've forever captured you." He spoke softly. He looked over at you. You only had enough energy left this very moment to see a blurry vision of him. "Do you understand your position now my darling? I've captivated the right to do whatever I want to do, the moment I triumphed in this silly game I've created. Through foes and fools, I've made it passed the final level. No one can get passed me, the final boss now. Don't you see, Y/N?" he smiled, waving his hands in a gesture as he spoke. "…I am the only thing standing between a thriving humanity and a desolate devastation of murderers, thieves and sex traffickers. I am the very being that keeps this place in check, free from all things negative! I am the corrected way of how humans should act... so smart and reasonable." He chuckled happily. As he spoke, his movements turned more into a dramatic form; his arms waving out and away from his sides, his body turned and twisting as well as bending over. His eyes were closed for the most part. yet he opened them and looked at you, smiling innocently. That was it. That's all you could of heard and seen before passing out unconscious.

your body deprived of sleep and darkness took over your entire entity. Izaya watched you sleep for a bit, using a rag to wipe up the blood from your skin. He ignored the red covering the couch as he then dressed you in a clean large shirt which slid off your shoulders and hung down to your lower thighs. Izaya himself showered. It was odd for him for this once, not go through the trouble of washing you in the tub with him. Until now, he would put his own effort into performing anything like sawing body parts in half or throwing them in a tub of acid; this consisted the means to get the tools, take his time and covering the crime scene in protection of plastic and tape. Hours had passed in the dark night. Sounds of sirens would startle the quiet silence of the town, echoing into the room through the large open windows, which Izaya had opened. He was outside on the stairway, ignoring the creaking it made as the wind blew roughly against the rusted metal. The breeze flew up more, brushing his hair a bit out of his face occasionally and messed it up. His light red eyes stay gazed over the open town, the buildings being lit with wonder or neon, moving pictures adding to the industrial-modern effect. Izaya sighed, looking a bit board as he swished his knife around. The steel blade was a light faded red and no matter the idea of soaking it in bleach or dissolving soap, the only thing that could burn off something of blood substance could be acid. It wasn't easy to get rid of. Izaya however liked this blade and did not choose to get rid of it in the attempt of replacing it.

It wasn't long before your eyes slowly opened and you awoke. You sat up, surprised that for the first time; no chains or shackles held you down. They were like a fence; you like a sheep between this barrier, looking out towards the other side such as freedom or a open meadow with fields of grain. But in this instance, you felt free. You looked down, noticing you were cleaned up and had on the plain-looking shirt. Your eyes moved up and searched the room for the other. Your pupils rested on the bookshelf of which held the strange head in the alienated jar but kept your eyes moving passed. The fact of that sight was not astonishing anymore. You were aware of the head being there and after seeing what Yamada had encountered, fate was like a different form of reality. Your eyes continued to scan the room and stopped once seeing the small stage ahead of you, consisting of the other's desk and computer. Izaya was noticed outside the ajar, transparent glass beyond that. His back was turned towards you. You quietly stood up and wondered around the furniture to look for another room. The next room was the large kitchen; lightly colored a plain white with simple cabinets and kitchen-ware. A rack of knives were too the side. Your mind was a bit blank but also shaken up and you just stared at the knives for a moment before your hand grabbed the handle of one, pulling it up slowly. The blade was shiny, the light reflecting as if the knife itself was staring back at you.

* * *

You snuck your way up the stage and around the desk, walking outside. Your movements were slow and your footsteps light, as if your walking itself was something so delicate and fragile alike. You shivered a bit upon feeling the gust of air push the thin clothing you wore, upwards. You stood besides the other, looking towards the same view of buildings and advertisements, people below getting paid for sexual acts or some giving out money to watch such things. Izaya knew you were here, but didn't turn to face you. His chin simply rest on the back of his hand which meant his elbow held up his arm against the chilly support bar of the patio.

"Isn't is pathetic Y/N?" he asked softly, his voice calm and relaxed. "..Human beings pay for useless things.. That's exactly what makes them scum. They're nothing but trash or dirt. We grow up to become something we're not, expectations of working at useless commissaries all to make money. Then we blow it on whores. This world truly is filthy." He replied softly. He was smiling pathetically. You slid your hand upwards, the sharp knife in your palm. Your hand was held behind the back of his neck, the knife's tip pressing lightly against his skin, facing him easily. His smile never left his lips and he didn't bother pulling away or reacting. You yourself, began to smile lightly.

"Izaya we are all made to die in the end, aren't we? And your here making the people better by killing them and showing them indifferent gratitude towards their own previous actions. Right?" You asked him softly. Your voice was gentle and sounded so sweet, a hint of demonic reason was your tone. You moved in front of him slowly, your arm wrapped around him over his shoulders as you kept the knife In hand. Your free hand moved up his chest and to his cheek where your small fingers began to caress. "..I suppose it should be your turn to become good?" You continued, kissing his lips lightly. You were given kisses back in return. Izaya's hands gripped your side gently, simply pulling you closer.

"Y/N, if I die... I die. I don't have a single regret. And now, there will always be a god among them. They will continue being judged and taught even if I'm not here. If I don't do it, someone else will. The mere difference of that is... I do it in the most righteous way possible." He answered you softly. He was still very calm. You kissed him gently a moment before pulling away.

"Izaya. Why do you harm people?" You asked quietly. Izaya simply smiled down at you. "..Because, It was fun. They were sheep and I was the gun on the outside of that fence. That's all it was. I'll always be bigger then they are when I have the power over them." He answered once more. "They practically killed themselves off. All they needed was a reason to pull the trigger, and I provided those reasons.. I love you, Y/N." He whispered, placing a kiss on your cheek. He smiled as His hands then fell from your slim waist and his body trembled as he grunted a bit. The knife you held was pushed into his skin, cutting deeply. The scarlet liquid poured down, covering the rusted patio stairs. It dripped down farther towards the ground In puddles and slimy pools. Izaya fell forwards as his hand gripped your own hand. His body immediately began running cold and you watched quietly as your lover began to gasp for life. He didn't ask why, beg or cry in screaming agony.


	9. Chapter 10 Beginning Roses

**Hello! I decided to make this one longer! For all my lovely followers on this story! This chapter will be short. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _About a month has passed since that day. You were forced to watch Izaya stab your childhood and day-old boyfriend in front of your very eyes, then you two made love without hesitant. Afterwards you sliced Izaya's throat open with a small knife, all while he smiled. It was some sick game of life and death, but then again… Izaya made it that way since the moment he took you hostage, to now; a brainwashed girl who cannot think for herself, clearly. At least, that was you. You were back with your parents. It was now irrelevant to mention Izaya now nor his whereabouts to your friends, family and to the police. You turned into a sadistic being, just like him. You felt no remorse anymore and only worried about things like death itself, following you in your path of righteousness. You continued school and family events, between meetings of investigations and interviews from the police. Your trial was still under wraps, just barely. Your body was still covered in what now seemed like lighter bruises from the male. Yet the scar 'MINE' remained carved into your squishy flesh._

You walked down the street, your high heeled shoes making a loud clacking noise as you moved along. You wore black skinny jeans and a red flannel along with gray heels. A scarf was around your neck, protecting your skin in warmth as the weather had dramatically changed during this time. It was now winter, the beginning of December. Pausing, your left foot stopped at a yellow line across the street from a specific building. Your eyes wondered upwards towards the white architecture, large letters reading the word "Hospital". Your glove covered hands held blood red flowers.. You couldn't help but admire the building for its purpose, a second before continuing to walk forward. You were here to see a person, whom you felt was a bit important for your current self. Striding inside, you asked the lady at the front desk to see that someone in room A108, second floor of the hospital where the lady gave you a slip, and allowed you to do so. You walked inside and waited instantly while the elevator brought you up. Silently, you made your way to a lit, one roomed hallway. A guard stood in front of the door. You used the slip from the front desk, which the stranger allowed you to go inside. You headed inside with the door closing behind you. It was a patted room, with no other doors or windows. Only a small tv on the opposite side. The one exit door was to only be opened and close by the outside.

The male with black hair was there, watching tv. It was the only thing he could have done. It was Izaya. He still had bandages wrapped around his neck and wrists. He hadn't died. Instead, Izaya just got stitches for his deep injuries along with being hospitalized. And for your small testimony on the first trial, he was able to stay in town except for being put in a protected room in a nearby hospital. You hadn't told them exactly what he had done. Or about Namie for that fact. Truth is, she would of came after you. Yet, she did not come to bother Izaya for this matter.

Izaya turned around to face you, smiling. He wore nothing but white clothing he was given. Turning off the TV, he stood up and walked towards you, arms open to give you a welcoming hug. He was not mad but more of ecstatic, excited rather. Your expression turned from plain, to a small smile. "Ah~ My dear kitten's come to visit me!" He called, his tone happily sarcastic. You hugged him, the roses falling from your hands with purpose. The spikes from the stems had cut your palms a bit through the gloves, now causing slight blood to drip down your forearms. You two didn't mind the bloody mess, smearing or exchanging. That was more or less how you two communicated between your games for each other.

"Izaya… I've missed you. You were right, it was quite fun toying with someone's life. And your reaction was ever so enjoyable. I do wish you would of screamed or cried a little bit, just like your pray did before." you said softly, smiling a bit. Your body did crave for the other, and missed his actions a lot. Though he was locked up, you still felt his prisoner, his lover and his puppet. A part of yourself had gotten use to that. Your commet made Izaya giggle a bit. "Mn~ I'm glad I could finally be of use to some way." He whispered, his tone mellow and calmed as it always was.

You moved your hands up to his cheeks, caressing gently as you kissed his lips. The escaped blood drops covered his light skin a bit and smeared as you then moved your arm away passed his cheeks. Izaya kissed back. Your lips pushed up and you felt a little nibbling from the other. Though you had no problem with that. He pulled away, sitting back into his previous position on the plush flooring.

"Mn~ thanks for the delicious taste my dear..." he said softly. He smirked up at you, licking his lips greedily. You simply stood, smiling at him with your hands now on your wide hips. "...what brings you here? It's the first time you visit me since I been in here." He finished. You eye never left his sight, nor did you once turn your back on the other for a mere second. It was like you couldn't trust him, though that wasn't the case to begin with. Your body refused to get physically distant with the other at all. There was a small silence in the room before you began again..

"I missed you is all, like I said before. And I figured… time alone would help your punishment, Izaya-kun." You purred. Your voice was ever so sweet and innocent, all in the same time. Though you meant every word. "…are you good yet? Have you learned your lesson, on sinning against the other's?" You asked, earning a nod from him. He placed his left hand on his chest where his beating heart was before slowly closing his eyes as he spoke. The whole point was that everyone lies and cheats, commits crimes or obligations in making each other unhappy in this cruel, shitty world. And you were taught Izaya was kind enough to show you that harsh reality. Now you felt like showing him the same thing in return. And this was one thing you thought to do. Keep him locked up in this shit hole until further notice. This visitation was about breaking him out, however overall; He had learned.

"yes, I've found this very pleasing as a matter of fact. I loved how coldly expressive you've been to me lately. It makes me only want you more, sweet Y/N. Since then, I been craving to play with you once more." Izaya answered, his gestures showing a form of proudness, err more like pride. You kneeled down to your knees to match his current height. Your arms were out in front of you, hands together with fingers entwining. Your nails had grown more in the last month, and were right now painted a pure black with slick shine. Though they were hidden from the thin elastic. You simply clicked your tongue to think a moment.

"…Time to come home, Izaya." You said softly. "…Hope you like your sharp roses, my darling~" You sighed in a content giggle. You stood up, walking over to bang on the door. The small hatch on the front opened, eyes showing before it closed and the whole door was now left ajar. You skipped out, hands at your sides as you headed out of the entire building. Izaya closed his eyes once you left, smiling uncontrollably like a moron. "Ah ~ I'm coming home, my lil puppet." He sighed in relief. Your plan was for Izaya to use those poisonous roses as a diversion, or perhaps he could just stab the guards in the neck with them. A crimson flower through their throats, piercing through their flesh like a sculpted wax figurine or a painting. That was the most beautiful and fascinating sight, so you and he thought alike.

"poisonous Roses. So perfect! Everyone deserves a nice way to die of course.. Regardless of their inhumane ways of living." You sighed in happiness. Your cheeks were a slight red. "The most beautiful way to die…" You looked up at the cloud covered, blue sky. "…Wouldn't you say, Yamada?" You spoke up to a certain ghost In the clouds. You walked down the street, Removing the gloves you wore and tossing them to the side without a care in the world. You began thinking about your victory.

Love was like a dictionary, A thousand words left unsaid. But your love was different. It was a realistic nightmare where you just used each other.


	10. Chapter 11 the visitor

**Hey guys! I still hope to continue this story! This chapter however will be short. Be warned!**

* * *

It was a spring day, the new month of January. This was the day after visiting Izaya in the mental ward. You were now standing in your room, opening your window. It was late at night around midnight to be exact. Your parents were asleep, and the day landed on a weekend. The chilly air swept through the window, filling your room with a breeze that made your skin crawl. It would repeatedly send shivers down your spine. Your room was dimly lit was a single candle on your bedside table. Now you were wearing a soft fabric mini skirt with a tank top, which your bra was see through in. The moonlight rested on your powdered face, your eyeshadow being perfect as well as dark. You had showered before, your skin clear and sappily smooth shaved. You waited a moment, almost like you were waiting for someone to climb through. You walked over to your bed and laid down quietly.

"Oh Y/N~~" A small male's voice cooed from the outside. A dark figure lingered around before inviting himself in and climbing through the window. Carrying a bag, he set it down and took off his large coat. You smiled a bit, sitting up from your mattress. The male walked up, immediately crawling over you. His left leg pushed between both your legs, his knee grinding against the exterior of your panties from under the skirt. You complied, laying down flat as his body hovered over yours.

"Mn Izaya~ You came for me…" you breathed out softly. You felt his hands reach for your neck, beginning to squeeze in the attempt to choke you gently. You let him, your hands remaining by your side. Your hands simply turned to still fists, in place as you felt your windpipe tightening a bit. Your breathing became raspier and came out in small pants. Izaya smiled down at your, choking you lightly. "I missed you." He whispered, leaning down towards your earlobe. He nibbled it a bit, his tongue swirling over the curled skin.

"look at you beautiful. Dressing up just for me?" He asked. You closed your eyes as you winced a bit, trying to nod. He continued to smile. His hands slowly moved off your neck as he sat up. He crawled moreover, his hips hovering over yours now. Izaya dug into his pockets, pulling out a small pocket knife. Watching him, you knew exactly what he was going to do. You were going to let him. Your body languages interacted together, so there was no need for words. You knew this was your punishment for stabbing him previously and now it was your turn. Izaya pointed the knife towards the side of your neck, piercing it a bit against your soft flesh. He sliced it up and down, stabbing gently. He cut your skin, causing blood to dribble first before sliding down to your chest. You winced once more, crying out a bit.

"a-ah! I-it…" You began, panting and taking sharp breaths. Izaya leaned down, kissing your now tear stained cheek as the knife moved down. "It hurts. Doesn't it beautiful? It's a nice feeling… Isn't it? To feel the warm blood which has been thriving through those veins of yours." He purred. He stood up, letting the blood start to pour out. It stained your light bed sheets and your dark clothing. Izaya pulled out a large aid kit, wrap from his bag and climbed over your cold body. He began to patch up your wound without hesitation, wrapping up your neck. You now matched with your identical scars. You smiled again, sniffling as your tears quickly stopped. Thank god that this time, you were wearing water proof make up, effective for 12 hours. You allowed him to help you. Once done, his hands began moving further down, to grope those lady bits of yours on your chest. His long fingers tease a bit, slipping themselves into your clothing, including your bra. You couldn't help but close your eyes and moan softly, your voice free to be let out. You didn't have a hand over your mouth by force, or duck tape.

"i-izaya…" You whined softly, your hands reaching u to Izaya's neck. You wrapped your arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer. You gave him a quick kiss with ease and you were returned with a kiss too. "…what did you do to get out?" You asked, your mind filled with curiosity. He enjoyed his time, touching your body slowly and gently. He moved further down, now easing his way towards your naughty bits, below your teal blue panties. Currently, you spread your legs wider for him, welcoming every one of his touches. His eyes looked into yours, which they were a tone of psychotic passion.

"I simply pulled off the thorns and waited for them to come get me. Would my little birdy like to know?" He smirked, and you nodded in response. He leaned closer to your ear once more, wanting to whisper and make you shudder. "...I simply gauged their eyes out with those rather large thorns. I used a spoon to scoop them out, squishing one and keeping the other. I allowed them to watch themselves die as I began the attempt to choke and gag them. I would cut the stuffing out from the cell wall that they kept me surrounded in. I used those beautiful roses to fill the lower part of their throats from the outside. I just stabbed through until the stem reached the back of their necks. I made them into living dolls, with wax skin and hollow eyes, nothing but holes. I even thought about making you a necklace out of their belly buttons." He explained thoroughly, softly whispering into your ears. This made you shudder and for a moment, it made you want to puke. You simply smiled and nuzzled him.

"I love you so dearly Izaya." You said softly, embracing him. "I love you." You kissed him deeply, taking charge as you bit his bottom lip. You sucked a bit, your tongues entwining and exchanging in hot saliva. His hands slid down your hips, beginning to claim your body in pinching and teasing.

Was it so wrong to be turned on by chaotic and absolute psychotic madness? Absolutely not.

* * *

 **This story is complete! hope you all enjoyed! maybe I'll make some in the way far future!~**


End file.
